On my Own
by Miind
Summary: Sasuke qui est parti battre son frère réalise qu'il n'a été qu'un égoïste.


_Yo ! Vouala, première fic enfin postée. Et un p'tit disclaimer, un !_

**Disclaimer** : Non, Naruto n'est point à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter à vie et sans autorisation. Et comme un disclaimer n'est jamais seul, la chanson est _On my Own _de Three Days Grace. Voilà voilà. MAIS LA FORÊT EST A MOUAH !

* * *

_I walk alone __  
__Think of home __  
__Memories of long ago __  
__No one knows I lost my soul long ago _

Depuis deux ans déjà.  
Deux ans que j'ai déserté.  
Deux ans que je les ai abandonnés.  
Pour moi.  
Pour assouvir mon propre désir.

_Lied too much __  
__He said that he's had enough __  
__Am I too much __  
__He said that he's had enough _

J'ai passé ma vie à leur mentir.  
A les manipuler.  
Sans me rendre compte de ce que je faisais.  
Ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi je suis parti.  
Tant mieux.  
Je n'aurai pas pu leur expliquer.  
_  
__Standing on my own __  
__Remembering the one I left at home __  
__Forget about the life I used to know __  
__Forget about the one I left at home _

Depuis une semaine je marche.  
Sans but.  
Je l'ai assouvi, mon désir.  
Je n'ose même pas rentrer.  
Je marche juste.  
En pensant à eux.  
En pensant à Lui.

_I need to run far away __  
__Can't go back to that place __  
__Like he told me __  
__I'm just a big disgrace _

Le ciel se couvre.  
Je me rappelle le soir où je suis parti.  
Il m'attendait aux portes du village.  
Prêt à tout pour me convaincre.  
La pluie commence doucement à tomber.  
Ma vue se brouille.  
Serait-il possible que je pleure ?

_Lied too much __  
__He said that he's had enough __  
__Am I too much __  
__He said that he's had enough _

Je continue de marcher.  
Je trébuche contre une branche à terre.  
Je suis à plat ventre, sans la moindre once de force.

_Standing on my own __  
__Remembering the one I left at home __  
__Forget about the life I used to know __  
__Forget about the one I left at home __  
__So now I'm standing here alone __  
__I'm learning how to live life on my own _

La pluie s'arrête peu à peu.  
Je me redresse.  
Je dois avancer.  
Ne plus penser à eux.  
Ne plus penser à Lui.  
Je m'essuie les yeux qui m'ont valu tant de représailles.  
Regard trop glacial.  
Regard trop moqueur.  
Sauf avec Lui.

_Lied too much __  
__I think that I've had enough __  
__Am I too much __  
__He said that he's had enough _

Les nuages dans le ciel s'enlèvent, dévoilant le soleil.  
Le soleil.  
Même couleur que Ses cheveux.  
Non.  
Ne pas y penser.  
J'avance sur le sentier.  
J'aperçois au bout une immense porte.  
Où suis-je ?  
_  
__I'm standing on my own __  
__Remembering the one I left at home __  
__Forget about the life I used to know __  
__Forget about the one I left at home _

Je cours sans savoir pourquoi.  
Arrivé devant l'entrée, j'ai le souffle coupé.  
Il est là.  
Il me regarde.  
Il prononce mon nom en tremblant.  
Je Lui souris faiblement.  
Il est tout pour moi.

_So now I'm standing here alone __  
__I'm learning how to live life on my own __  
__Forget about the past I'll never know __  
__Forget about the one I left at home __  
_  
Je ne dois pas rester.  
Je dois continuer ma route.  
Je ne dois jamais y retourner.  
Alors pourquoi suis-je à Ses côtés à travers le village ?  
Pourquoi vais-je avec Lui dans Son appartement ?

_I need to run far away __  
__Can't go back to that place _

Il se retourne vers moi après avoir fermé la porte.  
Et je vois les larmes souiller Son visage.  
Il me demande pourquoi je suis parti.  
Pourquoi suis-je parti ?  
Je ne sais pas.  
Je ne sais plus.  
_  
__Forget about the past I'll never know _

Il me regarde.  
Se rapproche.

_Forget about the life I used to know _

Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.  
Et prononce trois mots que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer de sa part à mon égard.

_I'm standing on my own _

Je t'aime.

* * *

**Miind **: AH BAH PUTAIN.  
**Sasu **: Trois fois que tu la postes -_- tu t'en lasses pas ?  
**Miind **: Bah ouais, c'est le SEUL Os que j'ai jamais réussi, alors je vais pas cracher dessus, hein ? Et pis sur un site comme ffnet, c'est pas skyrock wesh kikoolol quoi.  
**Naru **: Moi j'l'aime pas c'te fic.  
**Miind **: Tu l'as jamais aimée de toute façon.  
**Sasu** : Fin bref.  
**Miind **: Je partage ton avis.  
**Naru **: Minute papillon. Miind vient de dire "Je partage ton avis" à _Sasuke_ ?

So.

Bisouuus :)

Et ma seule rémunération sont les reviews, dooonc. Merci d'avance ?


End file.
